starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Bane
Bane was a Gen'Dai warrior in the service of the Cylon Imperium, and later Crimson Empire. Once he was a dangerous bounty hunter, and the number one competition of Cadden Blackthorne. Neither got along well with each other. He went on to loyally serve his master, acting as a general in the Cylon Imperial Army. Bane continued with his role through the Sith-Cylon War, when he was defeated in combat by Darth Trayus and, begrudgingly, swore loyalty. He retained his position as general, now in the Crimson Empire. History Early Life Not much was known about Bane prior to the Clone Wars. The bounty hunter became reknowned early on for his vast skills with both melee and ranged weaponry, making him a very dangerous adversary to encounter. It can be determined, however, that the Gen'Dai kept a low profile, the reasons for which remain unknown. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Bane served as a mercenary for the Separatists, detaching himself from the frontlines by choice. He opted instead of perform missions on his own or, when the circumstances were pressed on him, with small groups. Typically, however, these missions were otherwise suicidal in nature and whoever he would travel with would not typically return. It remained to be determined if the Gen'Dai ensured it personally, or if they simply died at their foes' hands. Galactic Civil War Bane became a notorious bounty hunter during the time of the Galactic Civil War, and even had several run-ons with Cadden Blackthorne. The two were fierce competitors, to the point that Bane once commented that Blackthorne was the only man he knew that was both bold and skilled enough to square off with him on equal standing. Of course, the term "equal standing" was all relative, given that Bane's impressive physique granted by his species typically granted him an uncanny advantage over his enemies. An advantage that seemed to be inconsequential against Blackthorne. The Gen'Dai bounty hunter continued his dirty work through the Civil War, hiring his services out to the highest bidder. This typically landed him in one of three factions; the Galactic Empire, the Hutts, or the Zann Consortium. After the Empire's defeat at Endor, Bane's employment seemed to drop, and the Gen'Dai once again faded into obscurity. He would later resurface as a member of the Cylon Imperium. Cylon Imperium Bane was crecruited into the Cylon Imperium with the promise that he would face, and kill, many Jedi. He took that promise, and joined K471's ranks. Alongside the cybernetic human, he later pledged his allegiance to Lord Kamulos, and later saw battle at the City of the Jedi. While he did not kill any Jedi, he did manage to defeat several Mandalorians loyal to Cadden Blackthorne. While it was not what he was promised, it did bring a sense of satisfaction. However, the battle's unfortunate turn for the worst forced him to retreat alongside his obscure allies. He continued to work for the Imperium on odd jobs, typically hunting down individuals and bringing them back to the leader of the Imperium, dead or alive, to further the Imperium's own interests. The details of these interests typically did not reach Bane, but he distinctly noticed how the Imperium's droids were improving as a direct result of his "collections." Shadow War The height of Bane's notoriety came when Darth Trayus waged war on the Imperium. Totally devastating their infrastructure as a result of his blitz assault on its holdings, Trayus brought the fight directly to their doorstep with minimal conflicts. Bane faced off with Trayus in combat, but succumbed to the Dark Lord of the Sith when Soulblade pierced his nervous system, and the blade's properties disallowed him to regenerate. Taking note this unusual feature, he knew that prolonged battle would be the death of him, and submitted to Trayus's will, becoming one of his generals. Bane's service would become exemplary to Trayus, and he quickly found himself with the opportunity to destroy the Jedi at Taylon once and for all. Accompanying a large attack force lead by Trayus himself, Bane partook in a second battle against the City of the Jedi. There, he was responsible for the deaths of many Taylon Soldiers and Jedi, finally fulfilling a promise made to him not by Trayus, but by K471 and Kamulos. It was the first step in Trayus securing Bane's loyalty. Over the following months, Bane performed odd jobs for Trayus, and brought in test subjects for K471, becoming far more involved in what was happening behind the scenes. Despite the conditions, Bane enjoyed this new employment, and at the end of a long wait, he accompanied Trayus in a final attack against the City of the Jedi. Category:Cadden Category:Cylon Imperium Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Crimson Empire